


Psyche or: What’s Mine is Yours

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Roller Coaster, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, Love Bites, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marking, Mild Painplay, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: May 1980. Remus’s possessive side is explored in a safe environment.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Psyche or: What’s Mine is Yours

There were still days when Remus’s issues got the better of him. Sometimes, when Sirius left to see James or went out to tinker with his bike, Remus spent anything from minutes to hours fretting, convincing himself that his lover wasn’t coming back to him. Leaving Remus for someone more worthwhile. Maybe killed by one of the remaining Death Eaters and/or insane members of Sirius’s estranged family. Some days the thought hit him that his relationship with Sirius might be an elaborate practical joke set up by Sirius and James. Sometimes Remus convinced himself that Sirius was carrying out an affair, had been all along, possibly with Gideon Prewett or with Marlene McKinnon. Maybe with both.

There were still days when Remus’s issues got the better of them both.

Sirius had spent two evenings in a row in their local, the Grumpy Bowtruckle, and even though Remus could have gone with him he hadn’t. The first night he had had other plans anyway, and the second night he had spent in bed with a book, seething. Waiting. Sirius had been wasted when he got back, really Remus hadn’t seen him that drunk since the war. He had been all smiles though, mouth full of ridiculous compliments for Remus and hands so fumbling that Remus had to help him get his trousers off. 

Sirius had found it funny and had seen no problem with falling into bed half-dressed, stinking of cigarettes and whisky and sweat and wrapping himself around Remus like a cat (he even purred a little). Remus wasn’t so easily amused.

Remus woke up safely in his lover’s smelly arms and he felt conflicted. His lover had come back to him, whole and beautiful and still in love with him. Sirius’s needs were different to Remus’s; they always had been, and it wasn’t Remus’s place to demand change. It wasn’t as if this happened often, maybe twice a month if that. To any reasonable person, this would have been perfectly bearable. You might even argue that since Remus was always invited to tag along on a night out, he had no reason to complain at all. 

Remus wished he was reasonable.

He ended up reading the _Prophet_ alone while he had his tea and toast. Potent hangover cure and a long shower later, Sirius’s naked form burst out of the bathroom, looking ready to face the day with a smile once more brightening his face (his hangovers had been notoriously bad ever since they were teenagers). Remus stared loftily at him over the paper, and he couldn’t quite help how his eyes travelled over Sirius’s exposed body, nearly a dozen small tattoos and a glittering piercing, but he was looking for new marks he could demand an explanation for. 

There were none.

“Madam Sauvage has a new girlfriend, I reckon she might be part goblin,” Sirius said, voice happy but gruff from too much smoking and possibly a bit of singing (he had a patchy but varied repertoire of muggle tunes he knew word for word, including ABBA’s whole back catalogue and every song on the Sex Pistols’ first album). “They’d been to Tallinn for the weekend, told me all about the old city wall and the goblin society that used to live in it and patrol the walls.”

Remus raised an unimpressed eyebrow and folded his newspaper neatly. Sirius grinned despite his laconic display and sauntered up to him. Remus did his best not to look at the well-trimmed patch of jet-black pubes over the soft pink cock. Sirius sat down astride Remus’s thighs, he just fit between Remus and the table. 

“They asked me for a threesome.”

Remus froze, mostly, but his hands grappled at Sirius’s waist convulsively, tightly.

“I told them that I was flattered,” Sirius whispered into Remus’s temple. “But I also told them I’m not interested. That I get all the hot sex I need at home. That I’m with the love of my life.”

Remus lunged and bit down sharply on the first bit of skin he hit upon. He knew it, _he bloody knew it_ , he shouldn’t have let Sirius out of his sight. At the very least he should have bowed to his instincts when Sirius first went out; stopped him at the door and marked him up before he left. Branded and labelled what was his; put his teeth and his mouth all over, anywhere visible. He should have made sure that nobody could mistake Sirius for free game.

“Jealous baby,” Sirius grunted into Remus’s hair; Remus was making quick progress and currently working on the eight mark. “Making me all yours, yeah? As though I wasn’t already…”

Remus growled and bent down, caught the unpierced nipple between his lips, first, then his teeth. Sirius swore.

“Bet your head’s a funny old place right now, darling? Bet I’m being objectified so badly…”

Remus sucked harder and harder. He knew he should feel bad about it, but wasn’t Sirius egging him on, wasn’t he squirming on his lap and poking Remus’s belly with his rapidly growing erection? And all of this was his, all of this was Remus’s. No one else had a right to this; this had been hard won, hard earned. Remus had given up the privacy of his mind for this, had given up the solitude in his soul. He had put his safety into his lover’s hands, his love, his promise. He was receiving happiness and care and perfectly fried French toast and staggering amounts of dirty sex in return, and he wasn’t giving that up for anything.

“Did she touch you?” he growled.

“No.” Sirius was snickering so loudly he barely got the word out. 

“Have you fucked her before?”

“I’ve eaten out Madam Sauvage many, many times, babe. You get lots of perks if you’re friendly with publicans. Never met the new girlfriend before, though.”

Remus bit down as hard as he dared on the side of Sirius’s well-developed pectoral muscle. 

“Ouch, fuck… You shouldn’t ask if you can’t take the answers, Moony.”

Remus released him but he ignored the comment.

“How long ago?”

“Over a year ago,” Sirius said, now almost gently. “I’ve been your own, private, dirty little slut for a year now. A year minus three days.”

Remus blushed deeply, now he could feel the jubilation and the love trying to flush out the hot jealousy from his veins. It was partly successful, but still…

“I need to have you… Can I have you?”

“Yeah, ‘course, love. ‘Course you can have me.”

Sirius gave him a long, thorough kiss on the mouth. 

“Is it the wolf already?”

Remus thought about lying for the fraction of a second. It would be easy, and Sirius would accept it at face value. Remus was behaving reprehensibly, and he had a perfectly good culprit to blame it on. The wolf wasn’t good for anything as a rule, but maybe it could serve as a scapegoat?

“No,” Remus decided sharply and out loud, “No wolf. I’m possessive, too.” 

Sirius kissed him again.

“That’s alright. You can have me. Fuck me full of your seed and mark my skin some more.”

Remus kissed him softly in lieu of a thank you. His hands were gentler now too, more caressing than groping.

“I need to get ready, though. So you’ll have to wait for a bit. Want to watch or want me to do it in the bathroom?”

“I’ll do the washing-up,” Remus grunted, reluctantly letting go of his lover’s plush, velvety skin. He was feeling so possessive that he wasn’t sure if he could take the sight of a dildo pushing its way into his lover, even if it was just to clear the way for him. It was every bit as unreasonable as the other things, a package deal that came with the greedy side of his nature, but he didn’t think Sirius would ever be offended by it. Sirius seemed blissfully incapable of taking the possessiveness and the jealousy as anything but a joke. 

He didn’t stay to watch what Sirius got to aid him with from the bedroom, but instead went to the kitchen sink to do the dishes by hand. There wasn’t much but he was slow and thorough about it, tried to use it for catharsis. 

It didn’t work.

“Come shag me into the mattress, babe. Show me who’s boss.”

Sirius was laughing as he spoke and Remus dropped the towel onto the kitchen worktop, then stopped, back still turned, to meticulously wash his hands. He could feel the hot need inside of him, sliced through with that jagged sliver of aggression. He wouldn’t hurt Sirius, but he didn’t think there was any chance that the sex today would be gentle. His issues needed to be fucked into submission, and if he could pretend that Sirius was the issue then… Well.

When Remus turned around his lover had already gone into the bedroom. Remus followed on heavy feet.

Sirius was wearing women’s underwear again. Remus groaned and felt his mouth salivate. He barely saw the teasing smirk and the wink he was given, his eyes completely focused on his lover’s groin where he laid in the middle of the bed, spread out oh so charmingly. It was black silk today, and the fit was very snug indeed. Remus got on top of him and felt him up. 

It was almost as soft as his lover’s skin, he concluded, running his fingers all over the shiny, lustrous material. It shaped itself just right, gave Remus the perfect outline of his lover’s half-hard cock.

“All mine,” Remus said out loud, sounding very matter of fact, even to his own ears. He licked the silk for good measure, followed the outline of his lover’s sweet little cock. He liked it a lot when it was small like now, before it grew and got satisfyingly thick and hard. It was hot underneath his lips, underneath the sheer silk, hot and throbbing and a bit squishy. Remus was monstrously well-endowed himself, and even completely flaccid he would dwarf the cute little thing trembling and pulsing in his lover’s silk knickers.

“Merlin, you’re going to ruin me today, aren’t you?”

Remus’s neck snapped up and he stared into his lover’s stunning eyes, bejewelled irises and dilated pupils in the semi-darkness. The curtains were drawn but sunshine was trying to pour in behind them.

“I won’t do anything to your balls,” Remus stated clearly to prove that he got it. That he understood that there were boundaries he mustn’t cross no matter what. “I won’t restrain you. I’ll stop if you tell me to stop.”

“Good,” Sirius said. He sounded comfortable, really too at ease Remus thought. He would much prefer to have him squirming at Remus’s mercy, begging and drooling and covered in come. Bruised and sore and with nothing but Remus’s smell in his nostrils, Remus’s taste at the back of his throat, Remus’s cock reshaping his hole. No words but Remus’s name in his mouth.

Remus reluctantly got up from the bed to take his clothes off, although his eyes didn’t want to leave Sirius’s body. Sirius was too beautiful for this life, too beautiful to be out there living it. He had lived too much, Remus thought, staring thoughtfully at the tattoos and the fresh bruises. The perfect line on his neck, his collar bones. The carefully cultivated muscles, just beginning to bulge a little in his arms and his chest. His stomach with the hint of healthy fat beneath the clear-cut six-pack, his hipbones, his… Black silk trapping his half-hard length.

Remus bit his own lip and looked away; how come he was still embarrassed amidst this deep sexual attraction? How come Sirius never got embarrassed, how come he could do this without blushing, spread out and naked and used so frequently? Dildo up his bum and dressed in women’s underwear.

“Left your slutbox out,” Remus said to take his mind away from it. 

Sirius laughed at the words and Remus bent down to have a look; his cheeks and ears burning with humiliation. Sirius’s black box of sex toys was lidless on the floor, not quite pushed back underneath the bed. Remus generally avoided it like the plague.

“Hmm,” he said softly, rummaging through the contents. There was a lot, and unsurprisingly so as Sirius had spent much of his youth rebelling against his past in as extreme ways as he could think of. This had included sex with quite possibly more people than Remus had spoken to in his entire life. Sirius wasn’t very vanilla, either.

Remus sniffed at the variety of length and size and riot of colour to be found in the dildos, and he resolutely ignored that there were things in there he didn’t know what they were. He took out the nipple clamps, which were one of the only things he had experience with, along with some lube. Then his eyes hit upon another sheer bit of fabric that was hiding behind the black box.

It was something flowy and black and with a border of lace. It had straps, and Remus concluded that it was something teasing and sexual that would go over a woman’s torso.

“You did say you’re my own, dirty whore, I suppose,” Remus said, feigning carelessness and throwing it to the side. He would have loved to have seen his lover in it, but that uncomfortable need he had was still there, unquenched and itchy. He needed to punish Sirius before all else, not adore him.

“Come show me how much of a whore I am.”

Remus smiled and crawled over to his lover. Remus was naked now, and his impressive length swung between his legs. He could see Sirius watch it and lick his lips, all performance but it still did Remus in, every time.

Remus went straight for his lover’s nipples. They were soft and pink and would have been so innocent and cute if it wasn’t for the piercing. Remus flicked the ring from side to side with a finger and sucked on the other, harsh and ripping and trying to get the rubbery nub into his mouth along with all the nearby flesh. He’d already bitten it a bit before, he remembered, and indeed Sirius was squirming and swearing underneath him.

He growled into his lover’s warm, strong chest, could hear the loud thump of his heart in return. It was intoxicating.

“That’s it, babe, punish my soft, slutty little tits. I’ve been so bad before I became yours, I’ve let other people pinch them and suck on them… Fuck!”

Remus had slipped on his sweaty skin and his teeth had sunk a bit too deep into Sirius’s beautifully sculpted shoulder. There was a splash of iron on his tongue and he licked and licked, committing the taste to memory.

“They’re all yours now, your little toys. They’ve gone so hard now, darling, all pointy and stiff for you. Just for you.”

Remus pushed himself up to see. Sirius’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, and there were several dark discolorations blossoming over the fine white skin of Sirius’s pecs. His nipples were tight and sore-looking, the same colour as his mouth. 

Remus produced another growl and went for the nipple clamps. 

“Going to punish me for being a cheap, easy slut?”

“Mmm,” Remus got out, fingers fumbling over the little screw at the side and trying to figure out which way made it tighter. 

“Put them on my needy, fat nipples.”

Remus could feel his cock jolt and with that the noise of Sirius stifling his laughter. Remus swore and took Sirius by the shoulders, pushed him down properly into the mattress and sat down on his stomach, bum just where the enticing silk ended. Stared deeply into his lover’s eyes and tried to find it in there, the things Remus would have felt in his position. Sirius’s eyes were all glee. There was no shame at all to be found in there, no humiliation, no submission. 

“Going to own me now?” Sirius asked seriously, although his mouth twitched a little. There was a little bit of blood on his shoulder.

“Did I bite you too hard?”

“No. Get the fuck on with it, Moony, make me your bitch!”

Remus shook himself and decided that it was all for the best this way. Because what the hell would he do if Sirius went all the way there with him?

He trailed gentle fingers over Sirius’s nipples and Sirius swore magnificently and tried to thrash around on the bed, Remus’s weight keeping him in place. 

“So sore already,” he said gently, he could feel his mind sinking down, down, back down to that thrilling place where he was in control. The unpierced one was properly bruised by now and Remus pressed his aching cock into Sirius’s exquisite torso while he watched it. “Poor little things are bruising. But you’re right, you’ve been so bad that you deserve it.”

Sirius groaned and his gaze followed Remus’s hand when it moved to get the nipple clamps. Remus held them gently in his hands, let them catch the sunlight. The metal gleamed innocently and there was a soft, vaguely ominous rattle from the chain.

Remus opened one carefully, well aware of his lover’s harsh breathing, how his neck was bent uncomfortably so that he could watch. Remus slowly edged his free hand back to the unpierced nipple, let his finger hover by it for seconds. The he flicked it again, felt the thrill move down his spine when Sirius tried to buck underneath him. He held the aroused nipple between two fingers, stroked it gently between them.

“So small and sensitive.”

Sirius gritted his teeth. Remus stroked the fingers gently down, tickled around the areola, and finally brought the nipple clamp all the way to Sirius’s nipple. It snapped shut around it on the first attempt and Sirius howled.

“You’re such a fucking wanker! Merlin that feel nice, so fucking painful…”

Remus decided that he had gotten the tightness just right and he stroked comfortingly over his boyfriend’s heaving, muscular, sweat-drenched chest, then over to the next nipple.

“This makes you look like such a slut,” Remus said mildly, tapping with mock-disapproval on the ring going through Sirius’s nipple. “I love it,” he continued, almost despite himself. He did, though.

Sirius grinned broadly, although it quickly turned into a pained frown, into him worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Remus got the other clamp on just fine, settling it snugly around the spot the ring already cut through.

“There,” he said softly, tilting his head to the side and admiring his lover’s drop-dead gorgeous face, “how’s that?”

Sirius groaned in response, but Remus thought he could detect the beginnings of a smirk on his face too, so of course he had to bend down and deal a brutal, sucking kiss to his lover’s mouth. Sirius opened just as Remus wanted him too and he pushed in, sloppily licking and sucking on his whole mouth, swirling his tongue inside and finally gnawing on the soft, pink bottom lip. His hand had gone into Sirius’s silken underwear and he groped and rubbed until Sirius was whining into his mouth, then he pushed the fabric down until his lover’s dick was exposed. It was flaccid and a lot of fun to play with, pinch and tease and rub the foreskin up and down.

Remus released him and slapped the inside of his thigh, spat into Sirius’s open, moaning mouth and stood up. A quick spell later and the bed had raised itself up a little, just until it was the exact right height. He dragged his lover to the edge of the mattress, still on his back, pulling until his head was dropping over the edge. The colour rose on it.

“Fuck my slutty mouth, love,” Sirius moaned, then he let his mouth fall completely open. Remus stood over his head and let his genitals rub into Sirius’s face. He was bending over his lover first to play with his underwear and his dick, making sure it was all hanging out. All exposed and looking as perverted as possible, just for him.

Sirius was working his mouth at the same time, however, and after he had sucked and kissed his fill on each of Remus’s testicles, he made a hungry noise and dived for Remus’s heavy length. It took a lot of squirming (Sirius’s hands were digging into the sheets and his hips were bucking into Remus’s hands), but he got his prize in the end. Remus voiced something a lot more vulnerable than he would have preferred to, but it all felt too good and he couldn’t help himself. He straightened back up although his knees wanted to give a little, and he watched his lover’s lips stretch obscenely, his mouth gape, most of his face obscured and up-side down.

“Fuck,” Remus said helplessly, a couple of fingers tracing over the lewd bump in Sirius’s arched, marble-like throat. “That’s… Fuck, that’s…”

Sirius moaned for him and the vibrations were so close to undoing him. So close.

When he regained a sliver of awareness, he was in the middle of fucking Sirius’s mouth and throat like he was past caring. His balls slapped back and forth into his best friend’s and lover’s eyes and he could still see the outline of his own cockhead whenever it pistoned all the way into the soft goodness of Sirius’s throat. He had a hand in Sirius’s smooth long hair and another on his heaving chest, almost holding him down but more holding himself upright. Sirius’s hands were on Remus’s thighs, possibly he was setting the pace and the depth himself. The pace was as fast as possible and the depth was all the way in.

Remus whined, surprised and a little bit proud that he hadn’t come yet. Usually it happened much faster than he would prefer. He got hold of the chain on Sirius’s chest and lifted it. The moan around his erection rose significantly in volume and there was a delicious, gyrating motion from his lover’s hips. His now hard prick was flailing about and there was liquid spilling in tiny, clear spurts. Remus pulled harder on the chain, watched the nipples pulled taut, deliciously red and with the skin stretching uncomfortably around them. 

Remus climaxed and thrust in hard, his free hand going to Sirius’s throat to feel himself pulse. It was wrong and perverted and so, so good. Sirius was moaning, whole torso attempting to rise after the chain although his head, of course, was stuck, neck impaled by Remus’s ejaculating cock. 

There was a slurping noise, a sucking sensation and another ripple was wrung out of Remus’s orgasm, he pulled himself taut and spasmed and spurted again and then Sirius shouted around him. Remus had pulled his arm up by mistake and the chain with the nipple clamps had been ripped off, now dangling innocently from his hand. 

Remus eased his spent cock out of Sirius’s mouth and bent down; indeed his knees were so weak that they maybe just gave up on him. He gave Sirius a sloppy, bruising kiss, as hard as he could although his lover’s mouth was so slippery he barely found purchase. Thick, thick spittle and Remus wanted to slap him, demand to know how his mouth still tasted good, even after this. After getting fucked raw. 

They kissed for a long time; Remus holding up Sirius’s head, trading the thick, nasty spit from his throat between them. Remus couldn’t taste any semen at all, it really must all have gone down immediately. Straight into his sexy, talented lover’s stomach.

“Come slut,” Remus whispered into Sirius’s lips; plush and throbbing and cherry-red. 

“Your come slut,” Sirius whispered back, voice wrecked and face still pink from hanging upside-down. “Cock slut too, so bloody hot for it when you fuck my face.”

“Can I still -” Remus began, blushing and hating himself as he stumbled over the next word.

“You can fuck my arsehole, love. Fuck it full of you, make it yours.”

Remus got up on marginally steadier legs, watched his lover sit up and kick off his silk underwear. His nipples were red and purple.

“Let’s make you respectable,” Remus suggested, grinning a little as he grabbed hold of the garment he had discarded earlier. “What’s this called?”

“Chemise, I reckon,” Sirius said, answering his grin in full. “Going to make your filthy, throat-fucked slut look all sweet and innocent?”

Remus raised an eyebrow, silently concluding that the two of them seemed to have wildly different ideas of what constituted sweet and innocent. His dick was growing hard again the longer he touched the flimsy fabric in his hands, feeling oddly chilled from the dried spit that covered it. It would need a warm hole soon.

Sirius, with his eyelashes sultrily fluttering and his hips swinging, crawled back to the edge of the bed where he kneeled, legs splayed, and stuck his arms in the air like a child requesting its parent help it dress.

Remus watched his lover’s erotic eyes while he tugged the airy fabric over his shoulders. Black but quite thoroughly see-through and floating gracefully around Sirius’s shapely body. Sirius moaned, one foot clearly in pleasure, one in pain, when Remus adjusted the fabric around his chest, made it properly hug his pointy, swollen nipples. 

“You’ll have to try harder if you want me to believe you’re a sweet little virgin,” Remus whispered into Sirius’s ear. “Your nipples get hard as soon as I touch them. Your lips look so good when they stretch around me…”

“Promise you my hole will be as tight as a virgin’s.”

Remus kissed him deeply and let his hands caress and grope their way to Sirius’s arse. It was all hard muscle, but the round shape was almost feminine, and the softness of the skin certainly was. It was the best of both worlds, and Remus found himself making greedy noises of approval while he felt his lover up, got both plump cheeks in his hands, spread them wide open…

“Slut,” he whispered harshly, then moved to bite some more love into Sirius’s clean-shaven jaw. Lube was so abundant it had made Sirius’s arse crack wet and there was something blunt poking out of his hole. “Fucking slut. Already been had.”

“Over and over,” Sirius moaned, in time with how Remus thrust the toy out and back into his hole. “And now it’s your turn to have me. Take me. I’m all yours, Remus.”

“I love you,” Remus said, then gave him a proper kiss. Because he was unreasonable, but not _that_ unreasonable. 

They kissed for a long time.

“So hard, babe,” Sirius said eventually, sounding proud and with his hand gently moving over Remus’s length. “So long and thick. I like the freckles you’ve got here.”

“Yeah?” Remus said with a strangled laugh. He took Sirius’s wrist fondly in his, moved with him while he tapped a gentle finger into each and every freckle on Remus’s foreskin. 

“You’re heavy, too,” Sirius continued, teasingly pretending to weigh Remus’s erection in his hand. “That’s a lot of dick for one man.”

“It’s for two,” Remus said softly, blushing furiously all the same. “It’s for you, too.”

“For me to play with?” Sirius whispered; his eyes gleamed in that way that sometimes signalled Remus was about to come untouched. Remus groaned and squeezed down on the base of his erection as best he could. Sirius was teasing his glans, playing with the sticky beads of precum, dragging his fingers away to show off the plentiful, gluey strands that formed. “Going to feel huge inside me, yeah?”

“Mmm…”

“So big it almost won’t fit. Biggest I’ve ever had. Drives me wild, makes me desperate…”

Remus fumbled clumsily all around to find the lube bottle, but Sirius was apparently one step ahead of him and held it up teasingly in front of his face. Remus snuffled and then leaned back in a comfy recline, plenty of big pillows behind his back. Sirius pulled out the sex toy from his arsehole without further ceremony and then he was slicking Remus’s throbbing, fiercely aggravated dick with cool lube. 

Remus held his lover’s hips while he raised himself to get on top of Remus’s dick, let his hands move underneath the chemise so that he could feel his lover’s hot naked skin directly. He knew already there was little chance he would last beyond seconds, but a man could dream.

Sirius held his erection steady and frowned in consternation, then gulped for air when the head breached him. It was hot and wet and so slick, and the excruciating tightness was there; Remus couldn’t breathe…

Sirius sank down, maybe an inch per ten seconds, and Remus was in absolute distress, forcing his body to stay still. There was a lot of him, too much of him, and he needed to let Sirius do this at a comfortable pace, but he was so desperate, so ready, so wretchedly needy…

Sirius’s bum made contact with his groin and the relieved and slightly pained noise he made was completely drowned out by Remus’s hoarse shout as he came and came, erection trapped in the figure-hugging, wet warmth of his lover. 

He groaned and felt a tear trickle down his cheek, euphoria and disappointment raging equally loudly in his head. Sirius’s hair suddenly tickled him, there was comforting movement and then used, swollen lips kissing the tear away, kissing his mouth and letting Remus plunder it with his tongue. Remus had a fast grip on Sirius’s hips, that greedy, possessive animal didn’t want to let go no matter what. Soon Sirius was laughing against his mouth again.

“Tell you what, we’ll snog until you’re hard again. No need to stop now that I finally got you inside of me, took us long enough. I don’t reckon either of us want to see our hard labour go to waste.”

Remus groaned with embarrassment, but he did loosen his grip on his lover just a little bit, relieved that there was a solution.

“I’m flattered, though,” Sirius continued, and his eyes looked sincere now rather than teasing. “Flattered my slutty little hole does the trick for you.”

“You’re so tight,” Remus said helplessly. 

“Hot and wet and tight,” Sirius whispered. “Extra fucking wet now that we’ve got your thick, creamy come up there as well. So dirty for you. Sloppy seconds.”

“Mmm.”

“Can feel you getting hard again,” Sirius said with a grin, wiggling his bum a little. “Want to watch your easy, sexy boyfriend ride you?”

Remus nodded fervently and let his hands wander. His easy, sexy boyfriend. His. Those hipbones, hard and sturdy. Strong, large thigh muscles, all his pretty black hair shaved off his legs leaving pure silky alabaster skin hugging the elegantly cut shapes…

Sirius bounced and bounced, midriff moving in glorious, calculated thrusts, not quite covered by the flowy, teasing black fabric, and just visible underneath was his soft dick slapping against his groin.

Remus wrapped his hands in the chemise. He sighed contentedly and leant back into the pillows. It was almost possible to just sit back and enjoy the show; Sirius’s legs were so strong and well-practiced that they could ride Remus with no input from him. It felt nice, though, nice to thrust up occasionally, maybe disturbing the rhythm but maybe not… Sirius moaned so throatily every time he did, panted and keened because Remus pushed himself even deeper. 

“I love you so much,” Remus got out, and he found his voice was breaking. There were tears gathering in his eyes too, he thought he might be coming down from something, or if not then raising himself above something. He was so in love though, so in love that his insides ached for his lover, no matter how thoroughly inside of Sirius he currently was. It hurt so good, and he never wanted it to end. 

Sirius looked stunning like this, with his hair dancing around his handsome face. He was frowning with pain, but his lips were parted with eagerness, with joy and with passion.

When Remus hit the point of no return, he dragged Sirius down by the fabric, mashed their mouths together and hammered his hips into his lover, deeper and deeper, as deep as he could go. 

They kissed and kissed, bodies overheating and pressed together. Sirius’s hole was drenched and Remus never wanted to pull out of it again.

“You’re beautiful,” Remus told him a while later, trying to hold him still when Sirius made to sit up. “Handsome and charming. Just want to cuddle you now, just hold you.”

“Oh no, you wanted a dirty little slut so that’s exactly what you’re getting.”

Sirius’s voice was all tease again and he wouldn’t let Remus kiss away the grin from his mouth. Remus whined, but then he froze, still reclining with his back on the pillows.

“Oh yes, your boyfriend is a filthy, come-drenched little tart. Want to know exactly how dirty he is?”

“Yes,” Remus said hoarsely, turning almost on his side to watch. First row seats. Sirius was pulling the silk knickers back on, and once they were on, he turned around so that Remus could see his shapely behind.

“You should touch me, babe. Feel what a mess you’ve made of me.”

Remus had a feel. His breath caught in his throat and his hand shook a little. The wetness was seeping through the fine silk, making it damp and clingy between Sirius’s cheeks. Remus’s finger caught on the fucked-open hole, and he couldn’t stop touching it. He thumbed all over it, again and again, watching the wet silk form a skin-tight layer over his boyfriend’s used hole, showing off the exact shape of it. He pushed some of the silk inside and groaned when it sucked and churned around both silk and finger.

Sirius was getting comfortable with his arse available and suddenly Remus had his beautiful, silky black head of hair on his lap, right next to his spent, sopping wet cock. 

“You’re going to…” Remus managed, but that was the end of words for him. 

Sirius turned to watch him with big eyes full of all the fake naiveté he possessed, which coincidentally was rather a lot. His swollen, red lips opened and the cute, pink tip of a tongue came out, skimming along the soft, jumbled length in Remus’s lap. Then the tongue was drawn back into Sirius’s mouth.

“Mmm, that’s nice. Tastes so good,” he whispered, hot breath ghosting over Remus’s tender, tingling bits. Remus put his free hand in his lover’s long hair and watched his bruised lips and greedy tongue move, mouthing all over, dealing out plush, innocent kisses. Nuzzling into it. Remus’s dick was soaked and sticky and soon there was old come and lube smeared around Sirius’s mouth, on his nose and up his cheek. He was back to watching Remus’s face while he lapped at him, and Remus couldn’t quite believe that this was real. Those eyes were too beautiful to be real, that mouth was too good to exist. 

Sirius’s body was moving gently back and forth, and Remus, too out of it to do much at all, at least managed to turn his hand enough that he got four fingers onto the bulging silk in front, could rub the pads of his fingers into his lover’s erection. His thumb stayed over his favourite hole, his palm warmed Sirius’s balls without actually touching the sensitive little things. Sirius’s mouth opened, and now Remus really couldn’t choose anymore, didn’t know which one was his favourite hole, after all. His slowly hardening dick fit perfectly into Sirius’s mouth, his lips looked so good wrapped around him, cheeks hollowing and bulging in an obscene but utterly comforting rhythm. And so wet and warm, just as wet and warm as the other hole had been. 

The chemise had fallen down to Sirius’s shoulders and Remus leant in and placed a long, warm kiss on the nearest tattoo, on the two pawprints on his lover’s side. Wolf and dog, travelling together. Sirius’s dick throbbed so nicely against Remus’s fingers and he clumsily massaged it. Sirius hadn’t come yet, he realized uncomfortably, and it looked like Remus maybe would manage his fourth one before Sirius got his first. 

“Want to be a good little slut and come for me?” Remus whispered hoarsely, his hips now had a mind of their own and he was dragging his length to and fro over Sirius’s slick, spongy tongue. Sirius moaned, tongue caressing him beautifully amongst the vibrations, and their eyes met. Sirius looked knackered, looked as though he was suffocating with pleasure.

Remus rubbed harder and harder and Sirius was rutting against his fingers.

“You’re going to be so dirty for me, aren’t you? My pretty little come slut. Going to come in your expensive silk knickers…”

Sirius gagged, his beautiful eyes turned on and confused and so out of it. His hips were thrusting away despite the limited resistance area Remus was giving them, but then there was a cute, desperate little noise and Remus felt wetness against his fingers, against the fine silk fabric.

“Love,” Remus whispered, in two minds on whether to pull his dick out of Sirius’s mouth or not, but then Sirius sucked, hard, and that was it. “I’m coming,” Remus explained hoarsely, trying to still his hips while Sirius’s lips pursed and suckled around him, “I’m coming all inside you, you’re so perfect, you’re so good to me…”

Sirius slumped down in a heap, mouth still on Remus but with Remus’s hand falling away from him. Remus caressed his face instead, watched the precious movement of his lips and cheeks, the flutter of his eyelashes. 

Remus found himself thumbing over the bloated bottom lip of his lover, used and yet so easy on the eye, so good to the touch. Sirius seamlessly swapped flaccid dick for thumb, his eyes blinked open in a gloriously playful smile and he sucked noisily on Remus’s thumb, eyes locked with Remus’s. Remus found it impossible to look away, and what was more he found it impossible to stop confessing how much he loved Sirius, words tumbling out of his mouth, every new one more vulnerable than the last, and at some point even Sirius’s eyes stopped laughing at him. They remained warm though. Scorching.

“I love you too.”


End file.
